heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica (Until Dawn)
Jessica, known to her friends as Jess, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. Involvement Until Dawn Prologue Jessica is first seen arguing with Sam about the impending prank on Hannah Washington. Sam tells Jessica, "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" to which Jessica replies, "C'mon, she deserves it." and notes that she is only orchestrating the prank to protect her friend, Emily. She, Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike Munroe head up to the guest room to wait for Hannah. She starts laughing as Hannah begins to take off her blouse and pops out at her with her other friends. She chases Hannah down to the front door and calls after her as she flees. Chapter 1 A year later, Jessica returns to the lodge to commemorate the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearances. After Jessica arrives, she waits for Mike in front of the mountain's cable car station. While waiting, Chris and Sam's car docks. The cable car's door is locked and Sam asks Jessica to let them out. Jess presses the button to unlock the door and is soon after teased by Chris, who snatches a letter she's holding that's addressed to Mike. After either insisting he should return it, or informing him and Sam that she and Mike are now exclusive, Jessica will get the letter back and be left alone again at the station to continue waiting for Mike. Mike finally finds Jessica and greets her by throwing a snowball, which prompts a friendly fight eventually causing Mike to fall on top of Jessica, giving her the choice to kiss him or hit him with a snowball. Chapter 2 They head up to the lodge and greet Ashley, Chris, Josh Washington and Sam who have assembled themselves in the living room. They sit on the couch together, and soon after, Emily and Matt enter. Emily, being upset her former friend now has a relationship with her ex, provokes Jessica. Jessica, however, takes her own turns into insulting Emily back. Matt can choose to encourage or diffuse the argument. Josh tells them that if they can't get along then they should split up and makes Mike and Jessica to go to the guest cabin. After being kicked out of the lodge, the duo heads to the cabin to spend some time alone. While following the path, they discover that a fallen tree is blocking it. Unable to get up or around it, the two find another path leading into a cave. Jessica falls into what turns out to be a small section of the mines. No matter what happens, both Jess and Mike will end up squeezing past the mine cart and walking through to the other side. While on their way out, they find a small, recently used camp (which is The Stranger's). When they finally get out of the mines, they find another fallen tree. This one is smaller, however, and Jess climbs on top of it. She teases Mike for not thinking of climbing over it sooner and throws a snowball at him. As he reaches down to get a snowball himself, Jess disappears from the top of the tree and screams in the distance. Chapter 3 A worried Mike climbs over the tree in search of Jess. After walking past a certain point, Jess will jump out and scare her boyfriend. He can either play it cool or take advantage of the revenge opportunities later on (spooking her with an old gas mask found in the abandoned shack or aiming a gun from the cabin at her as a joke both of which will upset Jess). As they're nearing the cabin, they stumble upon a dying deer. If Mike chooses to kill the deer, Jess will be upset by all the gore. Either way, the deer's body is propelled backwards by an unknown force (which they believe is a bear), scaring the couple into running for the cabin. After reaching the cabin and calming down, Jessica asks Mike to make a fire for them. She also requests mood lighting and a blanket. Eventually she notices that her phone is missing. She wants to go outside and look for it (as she knows her parents will be upset with her since it's the 4th phone she's had this year alone), but is easily dissuaded by Mike, who says it's too dangerous because of the "bear" and that they should wait. When the two are cozy, Jess admits that she doesn't feel quite right. She tells Mike that she's creeped out by all the goings-on and tells him that her flirtatious nature and snarky comebacks are just a front for all of her insecurities. If Mike is receptive and responds thoughtfully, their relationship will improve. She then asks him to close the shutters, as she's afraid someone is watching them. After some time, the two get closer and exchange some flirty banter. Depending on how romantic their relationship has been made by the player, she will either be in her full outfit, a shirt and jeans, or undergarments. As they're about to start having sex, a window breaks in another room. Upon investigation, Mike discovers it is Jessica's lost phone. Jess, believing this is some elaborate prank by the rest of their friends, rushes out onto the cabin's porch and begins yelling angrily. After slamming the door and facing Mike, the glass on the door suddenly shatters as she is violently pulled through by a wendigo. Chapter 4 While being dragged away, she calls out for Mike who is in pursuit. If Mike is fast enough (risking shortcuts and not failing the QTEs), he will find her in an abandoned mining building, injured, but alive. If Mike is too late and took too slow, the Wendigo already had enough time to rip off Jessica's jaw, killing her. If alive, she is unable to move on her own and asks Mike to help. As he reaches out to her, the elevator she's laying on plummets. Convinced she is dead either way, Mike proceeds to get revenge on her attacker. Chapter 9 Jessica spends the rest of the night laying unconscious and wounded on the elevator shaft. She wakes up when it's almost dawn. Having survived her attack by the Wendigo, Jess wakes up at the bottom of a mine elevator shaft with severe cuts all over her body. She grabs a torch and a miner's jacket if she undressed for Mike earlier. Chapter 10 She soon after runs into Matt if he survived the events at the Radio Tower. If not, she will be alone. Together, they walk through the mines only to be chased by a Wendigo. Depending if the player makes the wrong choices, one of them - or both, can get killed by the Wendigo. If they successfully hide from the threat twice, they end up on the surface overlooking The Lodge as the sun rises, having survived the night. During Credits Jessica is seen sitting in the interrogation room speaking with an officer as she attempts to tell him about the events that happened. Depending on the player's actions, her dialogue may vary throughout the interview. If Ashley survives and tells the police she heard Jessica's screams at some point, Jessica will then reveal that it wasn't her that called out to Ashley. Regardless if Mike survives or not, if he took the risky path during chapter 4 in an effort to get to her quicker, she becomes grateful remembering that he came for her, asking about Mike's whereabouts and condition shortly thereafter. If Matt dies and she navigates through the mines alone, she will say she doesn't remember how she ended up at the mines. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Wendigo *Matt (Caused, Determinant) Allies *Mike Munroe *Sam *Chris *Matt *Ashley *Josh Washington *Beth Washington *Emily (Formerly) *Hannah Washington Enemies *Emily Appearances *Until Dawn **Prologue **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 9 (Determinant) **Chapter 10 (Determinant) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Determinant Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Until Dawn Characters Category:Survivors